1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a key holder, and particularly to a key holder mountable on an inner surface of a lady's handbag, and the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is frequently difficult to locate keys and similar objects placed in a woman's handbag, purse, and the like, when it is desired to remove the key from the bag for use. Accordingly, it is generally known to provide a key container device attachment for mounting in a purse, wallet, and like container, which permits a key to be easily located and removed from the container for use whenever desired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,258, issued June 20, 1967 to L. L. Stucker, 3,415,300, issued Dec 10, 1968 to G. S. Worcester, and 3,682,216, issued Aug. 8, 1972 to L. M. Nelson, show that it has heretofore been generally known to provide a bracket or anchor member which is adhesively or otherwise affixed to the interior surface of a purse, together with a releasably attachable member provided with a key on a key chain or key ring.
The critical criteria for key holders as discussed above is that the key be reliably retained in a predetermined location within the handbag or similar receptacle while being stored in the receptacle, but can be readily and easily removed from the container when it is desired to use the key. One manner of achieving the desired usual retention and easy removal for use is to attach the key or keys directly to a key carrier in a semi-permanent manner, and provide a suitable arrangement for releasably attaching the key carrier to a holder. An example of such an arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,674, issued June 1, 1954 to A. N. Hanna.